


im done

by chemicalslut



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalslut/pseuds/chemicalslut
Summary: ..





	im done

i'm so done with this fucking **bitch**

i might as well pretend that i'm stabbing her already.

i'm so sorry mr.snuggles, you were a nice teddy bear

but i need to use you to release the anger i can't release here

i hope i can fix you after i stab you

i doubt it, forgive me please.

you might hate me after i do.

but i can't do anything to the **bitch**

:( i don't like her...i regret ever dating her

yes..i dated the **bitch**..

i'm sorry for dating her

it's all my fault


End file.
